Let's Get This Show on The Road
Let's Get This Show on The Road is the very first episode of Annoying Orange: Extremely Annoying. Characters Caillou Emmet Annoying Orange Jesse Super Mario Blossom Bubbles Buttercup and more Plot Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends move in to their new house. Everybody liked their new house except Midget Apple. After Annoying Orange told the construction workers to build a new playhouse, unexpected visitors decided to move in. Midget Apple tries to get out of his new house and gets caged instead. Bad Crystal returned. Annoying Orange opened the book and sucked Slappy the Dummy in. One by One, Midget Apple whacks every Minion Crystal and gets thrown back in the cage instead. Bad Crystal makes the ground rumble. Jesse tells Bad Crystal not to make this worse, But Bad Crystal didn't listen. Bad Crystal tries to quake Orange's Playhouse and gets quaked instead. The Minion Crystals hug Bad Crystal before they die. Orange's richometer was getting higher. Orange used all of Bad Crystal's dead minions to repair Orange's Playhouse. Orange now remembered his dance moves. Transcript The letters orbit around our home planet to make one possible word, Universal One Minion goes through the cave Minion: (talking minionese) Then the Annoying Orange Theme Song plays Orange: Ugh! This is taking too long!! Pear: Orange. Just get used to it. Grapefruit: How long do we have to be there? Jesse: We won't be there until 12:00 p.m. And it is 11:57 a.m. Pear: I told you it wasn't too long. Super Mario: Captain Underpants, what shall we do? Captain Underpants: Let's play one of your games. Super Mario: Great Idea! During Noon Moving Passenger: You are here. Orange: This house is just like mine Pear: Don't think of destroying this house again Midget Apple: I WISH WE GOT OUR OLD HOUSE BACK!!!! Pear: For the very last time, just get used to it!! Girls: We agree Grapefruit: Me Too Orange: Turn this house into a playhouse. Construction Workers: OK After Improving Annoying Orange's Playhouse Pear: This house looks better than our old house. Midget Apple: WHY DID YOU MAKE US MOVE HERE!!??!!?? Orange: Look! New visitors are here! Emmet: Hi. Pear: WHAT KIND OF VISITORS ARE THOSE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Orange: They were our playhouse friends. Caillou: Hi. Pear: WHAT!!!! Grapefruit: WHAT KIND OF VISITOR IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Jesse: Hi. Grapefruit and Pear: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange: Calm down! They were our playhouse friends. Midget Apple: I'm out of here!! Ahhh Orange: Why did you do that for!?!?!?!? Bad Crystal: For simple causes. Now I want you to DIE!!!! Orange: BAD CRYSTAL, I THOUGHT I HELPED MY PLAYHOUSE FRIENDS DESTROY YOU!!!! Bad Crystal: Slappy the Dummy recreated me Pear: HE DID WHAT!!!! Bad Crystal: Nobody can stop me now!! Pear: Orange, Get out of the cage and reopen the book Orange: Ok. Pear: Midget Apple, hammer Bad Crystal. Midget Apple: Ok Orange: You may have trapped our friends, but this time, you will not defeat me. Slappy: Noooooooooo Midget Apple: You've been mean to Orange, And Now, Face the wrath of the hammer Bad Crystal: Minions, DESTROY THEM!!!!!!!! Minion Crystals: We will kill Annoying Orange!! Pear: Orange, Hurry and stop those thingies Orange: Ok Midget Apple: This is what you get for trying to ruin our movies!! Jesse: And this is what you get for falsely killing Reuben!!!! Orange: There's Too many of them!! Bad Crystal: I will quake your playhouse if you try to break me one more time Jesse: Yahh The ground rumbles Orange: What was that Pear: It's BAD CRYSTAL!!!! Jesse: Don't make this worse Minion Crystals: Don't listen to him, boss Bad Crystal: You have disobeyed me, Orange, So time to quake your playhouse Jesse: NOT IF I CAN QUAKE YOU!!!! Bad Crystal: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH Orange: This is what you get for trying to quake my playhouse!!!! Bad Crystal: I GOT QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKED Minion Crystals: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS Orange: Just regular old diamonds Pear: Wow, We're rich Grapefruit: What worse can happen Orange: Let's Dance The Annoying Orange theme song plays in the credits The end of Let's Get This Show on the Road Category:Episodes Category:The Annoying Orange Category:Annoying Orange Category:Universal Studios Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Transcripts Category:Plot Category:Transcripts complete Category:Episode Plots Category:Universal Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures